User talk:Soujiro Seta
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Former Crimson King (Sendai Aka no Ou) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! True Mibu (talk) 18:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Soujiro, I take the pictures from google ( for example yesterday I wrote "Yuan samurai deeper kyo" on google and I found that image ) :) True Mibu (talk) 14:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, even my english isn't perfect ( I am italian ) xD yes, it is very hard to find color pictures of Crimson King because this manga isn't widely known in the world (it is very famous only in Japan and France)... in the manga it is says that sekireigan allows to manipulate time: it means that the user of this technique becomes so fast (he utilize godspeed) that sees the opponent in slow motion and the opponent in turn sees afterimages of the user of this technique (however you can not fast forward or rewind time xD) :) True Mibu (talk) 18:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Soujiro :) How are you? In this period, I worked very hard on this wiki :) Do you like it? True Mibu (talk) 17:21, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine, how are you? Yes, your profiles are very detailed and show a lot information about verse. But... I think that in some places details have taken from nothing. Is this sentence right? I'm don't sure about my skills of English... Hi Sujiro :) I'am fine too :) yes it si true xD with some characters characters for example I also made comparisons with other series xD maybe I'm too attached with Samurai Deeper Kyo xD but I love it;) True Mibu (talk) 10:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) What's about Code Breaker from Kamijyo? Do you like it also? No I don't like it xD the plot is not anything fancy, the characters are similar to those of samurai deeper kyo (and do not inspire that seriousness than samurai deeper kyo), techniques do not find them so beautiful... You? :) True Mibu (talk) 12:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It's not bad, but not good..:D Some techniques are awesome, howewer. However I would like to ask you something: in this page, where it says "registered users", are all those who have registered on this wiki? http://samuraideeperkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics True Mibu (talk) 13:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) No, I think, it's list of all wikia's members. Ah what a pity xD where do you live? :) True Mibu (talk) 13:21, November 23, 2014 (UTC) In Russia, Bryansk. You are Italian, aren't it? Which town is your motherland(this is the only word which i remember :D)? The town in which I live is called Campobasso :) http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campobasso (use google translate to read xD) True Mibu (talk) 13:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Article about your town also is located on English and even Russian wikipedia, it's all right about reading this.x) but Russian article is very short, and i use English for getting more information. Ok :) and how old are you? True Mibu (talk) 13:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) 17 years old. What about your age? I am 24 years old :) True Mibu (talk) 13:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you male or female? :) True Mibu (talk) 13:56, November 23, 2014 (UTC) male. what's about you? Returning to samurai deeper kyo, I would like to know your opinion: now in one piece we are to the saga of Dressrosa. Doflamingo can be truly compared to Okuni and Yuan of Samurai Deeper Kyo? :) Take your time, you can take a bit of time to think about if you want :) True Mibu (talk) 14:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) yes, I think. SDK-verse ownes very high speeds, but destructive capacity in One Piece higher. Doflamingo is strong, maybe he is stronger then Yuan. I am male too True Mibu (talk) 16:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks for your opinion :) True Mibu (talk) 16:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC)